The present invention relates generally to a multifunction switch stalk, such as for use in a vehicle, and more particularly to a switch stalk which is assemblable in different configurations to provide different rotation features, such as rotational limits and detents.
Current multifunction switch stalks typically include a stalk lever comprising a base portion which is pivotally connected to a steering column. The stalk lever further includes one or more knobs rotatably mounted on the base portion to selectively activate a plurality of vehicle functions. The knob on the known switch stalk may provide any one of a plurality of rotation features. For example, the knob can be rotatable approximately 60.degree. to a plurality of detent positions in order to provide a variable delay wiper switch. Alternatively, the knob can be rotatably approximately 30.degree. between two positions to provide only two selected intermittent wiper delay intervals. Further, the knob may be non-rotatably mounted on a switch stalk which does not provide the intermittent wiper function.
In the known switch stalk, each of these different features requires a different set of hardware, including a different knob with different detents and different stops restricting the rotational displacement of the knob. As a result, a higher inventory must be maintained. Further, this increases tooling costs, as each configuration of the knob must be separately tooled.